Excella Gionne
History The Gionne family of Europe were well known and respected, thanks to their busness. Excella acted like a buety model as she were greatly gifted by men. She went in Univeserity at a young age, her grandmother and the Travis part of the family were founders of the African company, TRICELL. Excella soon revealed the location of the facility through Umbrellas founder, Oswell E Spencers personal records. Wesker used Spencer's Plaga parasites to infect the entire town of Africa, Kijuju. By creating and devolping the Type 2 and Type 3, when the Los Illuminados found Type 1. The samples were from Excellas employee and TRICELLs researcher, Ricardo Irving, who likely provided some samples off the black market. This allowed Wesker and Excella to build up an army of infected people known as the Majini. This army was built to hold off the two BSAA agents, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. The two had been dispatched as they investegated the area before the dissapearence of the presumed dead Jill Valentine. TRICELL gave orders for them to escape since Chris was there searching too. Excella also gave an special vaccine called PG67/W, which would keep Wesker's powers in balance. After defeating Irving, Chris and Sheva discovered Excellas involvment in the bioterrorism, as Irving quoted "Damn Excella!" from his dying breath. The duo soon infiltrated the facility where Excella was, as she summoned a U8 to dispose of them. Although, they defeated the monster and discovered TRICELL was kidnapping people all around the world for the Uroboros experements. Excella lied about not knowing Jill's whereabouts and warned the duo that they will die down in the facility. Excella was encountered again by the duo and soon summoned a rejected Uroboros upon them. The Uroboros was destroyed and the duo continued to confront Excella Gionne. Excella was confronted but Wesker was encountered along with the controlled Jill Valentine. Wesker escaped with Excella to continue their plans in world domination. Excella was soon found aboard the boat that they would infect the world. The duo discovered that Excella was protecting some injections, the PG67/W's. She escaped but Chris and Sheva fired at her briefcase. The pair got a sample. Excella felt foolish working for Wesker, as she was infected by Uroboros. Excella was encountered again aboard the ship along with a large pair of Majini corpse. Excella soon transformed into a huge Uroboros creature, taking all the corpse with it. The duo escaped into the inside deck. The Uroboros Aheri broke through the ship trying to kill the two, yet it was confronted from the head part. Chris and Sheva found a key and used it to get the target locater, the only weapon to defeat it with. The beast was destroyed as many missals struck it down. Quotes You'll be needing a partner right? Someone sutible to join you in the new world... You know, I was suprised that Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived I had my doubts. Oh, I have my eyes set on something much bigger. Mister Redfield, how nice to finally make your acquintace. Nice, you've done your homework. Jill? Even if I did know, think I would tell you? After you are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There is nothing here worth throwing your life away for! Jill! Jill! Jill! You are like a broken record, ya know that? Just as single minded as he said. My vision and his combined, now made a reality. You'll find out soon enough. Everyone will. Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't. Nothing that conserns either of you. If you behave yourselves, maybe I'll tell you! Why.....when I've done so much.....for you!? Albert, you said we could change the world, together! ALBERT!!! Quotes (Mercenaries reunion) Awww, your just not ready for me! You are still a child. Bravo! Mmmmmmm, excellent! Don't expect any thanks! I suppose I should thank you! Nice technique. Hmmm, not bad. Very good. Enough whining. I'll be there when Im ready. Please, please. I need your help! Your good. I need some of your ammo. Hand over an egg. I require a first aid spray! Give me an herb. Give me an grenade. Category:Characters